Wonders of Witchcraft with new story line!
by Embers n flames
Summary: When I go to Hogwarts to conduct human experiments, It seems as though I do it of my own free will. I may be evil in my own way, but will I fall for the darkest wizard of all times?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench in the train compartment reading a large novel that was covered with black ink to disguise its title and cover art from any curious passers by. I readjusted my glasses and turned the page being careful not to let the pages face the entrance as three students entered my compartment, it didn't bother me, and at this rate they would think I was a student as well.

"that's a professor!" one of the three whispered rather loudly to his aperent 'followers', this student had longish blond hair and an aperent smirk on his face, obviously proud of his simple feat which made me shake my head at his stupidity. I sighed and nodded moving my legs off the seat to let a rather large boy sit next to me, I was still absorbed in my book when I heard the blond child speak again.

"what class are you teaching? He asked " and why are you taking the train, couldn't you have aperated? I smiled at his questioning, I had always loved answering questions. I closed my book setting it in the narrow space between me and the mammoth that had seated himself beside me and brushed a lock of golden brown hair behind my ear. "to answer your first question, mister Malfoy, I am to be the knew care of magical creatures teacher., and to the second." I said blowing the same stray hairs out if my face. " I don't like aperating, and I love trains" I said picking my book up again. "now if you would, please stop interrupting my reading.

"but that doesn't help at all!" Said the giant boy next to me. I shook my head, what an idiot, I hope he isn't in my classroom to often, I thought lightly to myself.

By the time the train had arrived at Hogwarts, I had finished my novel and another smaller one I had as well, I walked into the great hall and seated myself at the teachers table waiting for the hat to be brought out ,my favorite part of Hogwarts was always the sorting.

The sorting hat was brought out on a stool and Minerva, or as I still prefer calling her: Professor McGonagall, stood next to it with an extremely long scroll of parchment that contained all the first years names, but before she would do the, the hat would sing its song.

"ahem" the hat seemed to be clearing its nonexistent throat to get the halls attention, it worked.

my oh my

Someone here is telling quite a lie

A little laugh, a little smile

You have the attention all the while

Underneath this witches skin

Is something no one should hold within

But we who seek amazing power

Are drawn do her, for but an hour

She lives her life

As do us all

But for her life is a ball

She toys with people

For some time

The throws them off

She also has a startling cough

So those of you who love your lives

I recommend you stay inside

The hall filled with excited chatter about what this years song could possible mean whilst I tried to cover the cough I had coming up in my throat, I lent over the table and coughed into a small handkerchief I had made out of my fork, then quickly disposed of it as it. Then my eyes turned back to Minerva.

She unrolled the scroll of names ever so slightly and coughed to gather the chattering halls attention. "Aberantha, Alisia! She called the first name, and a pale awkward looking girl that I recognized immediately as my niece walked slowly towards the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her head and sat silent for a few moments before letting out a loud "RAVENCLAW!"

I stood up and cheered which is more than I could say for anybody else that was getting sorted this year, I smiled at Alisia as she walked to her table and was greeted by friendly smiles, but frowned once more as I sat back down, the rest of the sorting was rather uneventful, so I ate and went to my room and got ready for the day ahead of me.

I sat on my bed I started laughing ever so lightly at myself, but the laugh strengthened and as it got louder it turned into a bad cough. I sat coughing for ten minutes or so, I had forgotten my potion and as a result this would happen. I shook my had when the coughing stopped and pulled out a roll of parchment with a list of names. My experiments. I read over them a few times to be sure and nodded to myself memorizing the first three names, these three were to be in my class today, I smiled. Lucius Malfoy, and his two friends, this should be fairly easy I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok then class! Calm yourselves, thestrals may be invisible to most of you, but I can guarantee that a few of you aside from myself can see them, Malfoy? And lets see….Snape? You two can see then yes? Can you tell me why?" I asked these students in particular, Snape I asked because I wanted to see if I could cause an episode, Lucius on the other hand, I needed to know just how stupid he really was.

"because we've seen death. . ." Severus Snape half whispered.

"correct you are!" a said smiling to myself, "and you know what boys? You aren't alone! A said petting my favorite on of the thestrals, a rather young one that had taken a liking to me.

Lucius stood there most likely dumbfounded by my deduction that he had seen a death, though I knew I was right, for the death I saw he had seen as well, and it replayed over and over in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I guess you want to see it too?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat watching the fire with my two nieces on either side of me, My sister Alana had popped out four kids three girls and two boys, though one of the girls was ill and had to stay home witch disappointed me, this was the only time I got with my family. When James, Alisia , and Creya came to visit me, their "mother". My sister had been trying to get me take custody of her children for a long time, but I declined her every time, I told her that if she wanted to make the mistake she did four times, that she should take care of it, and not me, but, this is the day that I decided to take her offer…..

"Mum?" asked Creya.

"I'm not your mum Creya." I said in an exasperated tone, as I had told her this for the last ten years of her and her twins life.

"but our aunt said that you gave us to her after we were born!" said Creya, now standing up in her anger.

"dear, Creya, ill tell you two one more time, and I hope it doesn't come up again." I sighed. "I am your Aunt. Your other 'aunt' is your mother, she made a few mistakes and brought you into the world, she doesn't want you anymore and told you that I was your mother to get you out of her hair, I told her that I wont take you, but would gladly baby-sit every once in a while because I love my nephews and nieces. That is the truth." I said it very fast wanting to get Creya to calm down before anything odd happened with her.

Creya sat down again to think and nodded. "so you're my aunt then?" she asked.

"that's what I said-" at that moment the door few open with a crash and some new I immediately recognized walked threw the door. I stood up and put my arms out in front of the children who scooted behind me in fear. "don't you dare touch them Tom!" I yelled to the man in my now broken doorway.

"its not them I'm after." he replied in a cool voice raising his wand and pointing it at my heart"

I lent towards Creya. "Creya, grab your sister and go to your room. Now!" I looked at the girls as the ran in fear and my heart stopped as a heard a few words sounded quietly by the man named Tom. "Aavada Cadavra."

I stared in horror as Creya collapsed to the ground and fell down the stairs to the bottom, and as Alicia rushed into her room slamming the door shut.

"Tom. . . I'll go with you. I whispered, but only if my freedom is guaranteed." "I can not guarantee your freedom." hw said. "and you will come with me weather you want to or not."

That night I wrote a note to Creya mother saying that Creya had fallen down the steps and that I had gone to get medical help, a left the note on the floor where I had sat before and picked up the small stuffed bear that I had bought for Creya. I sighed and walked out the door following a Tom Riddle, and a Seventeen year old boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"happy I hope?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the mark. I had done something I think nobody should ever do, I had joined the dark side.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n- well I cant believe it, this will be my third chapter in one sitting!!! This is insane, I guess my best creations come when I can't sleep, well hope you enjoy, oh and please review, I get scared that people don't like my work, or just aren't reading it when they don't review, I think I may be paranoid, but please do it anyway?)

I had frozen in class thinking about that day when I heard a caught., It was Severus Snape.

"Miss Aberantha, class was to be let out 3 minutes ago. May we leave?"

"Oh..yes…" I said a little shocked that I had frozen. "you all may go…." that day ha d been a bad one, I thought about that during every second left in the day, and couldn't focus on my work, I couldn't get out of my little dream until that night at dinner, when something odd came about.

"look!" I heard an excited whisper. "she's been cursed" another person whispered. I rushed around the corner to see a girl apparently passed out on the ground she did not seem to be breathing and had gills.

I picked her up and rushed her into the prefects bathroom with the large tub filled it with water and put the girl in she immediately began to move as she put her head above the water I began to write something to her with my wand. "you have eaten gillyweed. Stay under water until the gills are gone, then come to my office for questioning." I walked out of the room shaking y head. Gillyweed? Someone could have done so much better if they wanted this girl dead, but I wanted her alive. I needed her alive f I was to keep my own life. -perhaps someone knew this? Why would somebody want me dead… I pondered this question until I heard a knock on the door. "come in!'' I said letting them know I was about.

The young lady from earlier came in and before I could even greet her she began to talk. "you. Why did you save me?" she yelled obviously angry that I didn't let her die, and then I realized.

" I saved you because I need you alive." I said simply giving her the answer that I was sure she already knew.

"I was given orders!" she screeched " I need to die so you can be killed! You are working with you-know-who! And the only way to save all; the lives of the people that are on that-that list of yours is for me to die!" the girl spoke up defiantly, and I knew the one way to keep her from killing me and herself.

"sectumsempra" I whispered under my breath aiming at the girl lightly with my wand. All of a sudden she began to bleed and I immediately picked her up and took her to the hospital; wing. M7y excuse was that I had found her like this, of course I had to alter her memory to get her to believe that so she wouldn't rat me out. I also said that it would be best for her to return home after her recovery.

Dear Readers,

I am sorry this chapter was so short, I am also sorry that there may not be more untill a few days from know, as I am going camping this weekend and wont have my laptop, not to mention internet, but you should be happy to know that I have gotten plans for later chapters!! *wink wink* anyway thank you all for reading.

P.S I don't take kindly to flames. You flame me I sent a letter to you that lets you know how I feel about it, and it wont be a pleasant experience for you. Although constructive criticism is loved and listent to intently.

XOXO-Nana


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n- wow I guess I'm going to get another one out today!!! I cant believe it, four in one sitting, this is an incredible feat for me seeing as how there all over seven-hundred words, and it took me two week to write one five-hundred word essay ^_^" but hey, this is great, the last one wasn't my best work, and I may revise it later, thank you al for reading (If you are o-o"..please read, I'm scared that nobody is!) anyways, thank you so much, I feel great that I'm getting this one in!..(of course its two thirty and I may fall asleep at the keyboard ^_^" nuh joke, I hardly ever sleep, and if I do I fall asleep at noon and wake up around two…oh sorry for rambling, hears the chapter ^_^")

After that day my dreams were disturbing for weeks, the spell I cast on the poor girl, conducting experiments on my students? Was I becoming dark? I hoped not, I may not have been the kindest person, or rather a hating person, but I tried hard to keep my spirits up and to take it out on things rather than people or animals. But within the next two weeks, my control was gone, I no longer cared about those around me, as my life was in danger more and more often, I realized, to save myself, others would have to perish. This thought had me staying up for nights on end trying to figure out some way to hide myself, to disappear from the eyes of the world, but I could think of nothing, I would always be in the spotlight, because of who I was.

After these thoughts, I had developed the ability to shut out reality, to close my eyes and have a world all my own, I did this often, some times I would even send my students to take care of animals on the grounds, and I would only be brought back to the world if one needed help, one day professor Dumbledore had had enough of this and sent me on temporary medical leave, leaving someone else in charge, so now I returned to the place I had once called home, it only made my state of depression worse.

I opened the front door to my old home and walked into the room, everything was covered in dust, though you could see fingerprints here and there as if people had come investigating the strange house in the hills near Godrics Hollow. I repaired the front door that had been hanging on one hinge and did a thorough walk of my home, my cloths still hung in the closet, caned food was still in the cupboards, and a small stuffed bear was left in the corner of the room that Creya and Alisa had shared the night that Creya had died.

I walked slowly to the bear and picked it up and watched as a small puff of dust rose in the air. I hugged the bear tightly before collapsing in the spot where it had previously sat. I cried myself to sleep that night and relived the horrific death of my niece over and over in my dreams, I stayed on that bed for days before the dreams began to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"you would like to hear this new dream wouldn't you?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stat on the edge of the stone bridge that lead from one part of Hogwarts castle to another humming lightly to myself. I may have been high up but it didn't bother me, I was calm as I stared at the water down below my feet, sad, but calm suddenly a heard something rather strange: a soft hissing voice jus behind me, so I turned around to see where it had come from and there on the bare stone bridge was a small snake and as I listened to it I realized the speech was directed at me!

"_girl! Listen carefully for once!"_

"_you can talk?" I_ yelped in surprise.

" _silly girl, I could always talk, its just that ou can undersatnd me."_ the snake replied _"listen carefully now. I have something for you to do. Go to the girls restroom with me on your shoulder, and you will find someone, I want you to give me to him."_ the snake didn't move when I picked it up and let it slither onto my shoulder and off of my hand. I walked up a few floors and the snake told me it was the correct room, there I saw a boy standing in front of a sink.

_"_excuse me, but a little snake told me to take it here." I said sounding rather stupid to myself. The boy looked over me and nodded, I jumped in surprise as I heard him talking in that same strange sounding voice as the snake, did I sound like that too? I stood there for a moment more before turning to eave before a hand caught my shoulder.

"where do you think your going?" the boy asked, his voice smooth this time.

"I-I was just going to-to leave" I said, the look in the boys eye scared me considerably.

"you're a parslemouth then?" he asked, I nodded in reply guessing that he meant I could talk to snakes. I slipped loose of his grip on my shoulder and moved towards the door, though much faster this time.

Suddenly I awoke, voices sounding above my head.

"get up." someone said prodding my side entirely to hard.

"why" I groaned, snuggling the small bear in my arms.

"because I told you to. Now get up, you've work to do." I suddenly realized who was talking and shot up wide eyed.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelped realizing he had probably been trying to wake me for a while now. "I was just- you see-"

"just get to work" tom said shaking his head at me, and so I got up and grabbed my paper, and began to finish the notes on my last experiment, and when tom ad realized I was done he snatched it away to check my work.

Dear Readers-

I'm sorry its short once more, but now its three am and I need to get some reading in so I can finish my book and start on the next one,

My love to you all- Nana


	5. Chapter 5

Tom reviewed my work, reading it over a few times before nodding at me. " I expected more of you in this time." he said, rather calm, though the words still spooked me. "you've been sidetracked haven't you?" he asked, his tone scaring me to my very core. I nodded not wanting to mess up a "perfectly good" conversation., if you could call it that.

"fine then. I expect you'll have at least half of this list done before we meet again?" he asked but it was set that that would be how much I had completed, even if he had said it in the format of a question, his word was law.

I sat at the old and dusty desk in a large room in the Riddle manor, as tom had taken me here to be under surveillance at all times. I turned my head to look at the burly man standing in the doorway staring at me. "could you at least stare slightly to the left or something?" I asked rather annoyed, it seemed that he was reading my work, watching for every little mistake so he could tell his "lord". Tom was no lord, he was s just a young man who sought attention. That was all, and in my eyes, he didn't deserve any attention, he should be left to think of what he has done, and what he was doing, but that was just my opinion, after my experience with him during school, I had always been a pessimist where he was concerned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"you want to know more of my time with the teenage Tom do you?"~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the same spot I had been sitting when I had first been confronted by the snake that had brought me to Tom. Over the next few weeks I learned that it wasn't any accident or misunderstanding that the small snake that I now called Nagini kept coming to me. Tom sent messages to me through her, insisting that I help him, he never specified what I was to help with, but I was intrigued so the next time Nagini the snake came to me bringing her message, I stopped her before she even got the first word out.

"it's okay, no need to keep repeating it, ill help." when I had said this I had no idea what kind of trouble I had gotten myself into, that I would begin to enjoy watching others suffer at my hand, that I would conduct secret experiments, changing my personality to the public as I saw fit in order to receive information. Tom, it seemed, had gotten inside my head for a while, a controller, as if I was just a puppet. And for a while this bothered me, but soon enough his essence in my mind was gone, I hadn't realized it but I had begun to do these things of my own free will. I had become _evil_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~"that's all you need to know for now, but in time you will understand more."~~~~~~~~~~

I was startled as I realized that the man who had been watching from the door had come over to me and was talking, but it wasn't directed at me. I stared at him thinking for a moment before I heard a voice return to the mans comment and I let out a little squeak of fear in realizing that I hadn't been working during this time. I looked down at the parchment and my eyes grew wide, there were silly looking doodles of snakes eating things all over it, I let out I giggle as I looked at one, a large snake the at I labeled as Nagini was eating a stick figure witch I labeled Tom, and I started to laugh harder as I thought of that actually happening , but I stopped laughing immediately as I realized tom was staring at me.

"What's going on over there?" he asked sternly. I covered the doodles with my hand and smiled "Nothing Tom, absolutely nothing." I giggled again as I was reminded of something that had happened when I was younger, around the time I was in my fifth year at school and was way ahead of my class, though I had a tendency to turn in my work days late/

I looked down at my paper chewing on a hard candy that seemed to change flavor every three minutes, I hea rd a caugh and turned around, I had been staring into space just thinking of things, and of course I had been doodling and writing things absent mindedly on my paper, I realized it was just Tom and nodded in a greeting, but I soon realized what had been written on the paper and choked slightly on my candy.

Underneath a doodle of a random face were the words "_Alissa Riddle_". I covered these words up and smiled broadly at Tom.

You have what I asked for?" he asked me. I nodded handing him a small vile, one reason why one of my papers was so late, brewing a difficult potion that was needed in one of his many dark duties. Felix fallacies. Liquid luck, this was the third time tom had taken advantage of my love of potions in a week. It bothered me, so much so that I had built up the courage to asked what it was for, but before I could get out a word Tom had begun to talk.

"what are you writing there?" he asked, indicating the sheet of paper that my arm was now covering. I moved more in front of it. "Nothing" I said "Absolutely nothing." I fa igned a smile and laughed a little still nervous, when my name was called from the other side of the room. I sat there panicked, looked from the paper under my arm to the person across the room, the head girl, I had to go see what they needed or I could be in trouble. I sighed and frowned deeply crumpling the paper and shoving it into my pocket I turned and walked towards the girl, but I couldn't get away in time before tom grabbed my shoulder.

I yanked my shoulder away from him. "you need to quit doing that" I said frowning. "by the time were out of school, my arm will have fallen off." I stormed away to the side of the room I was needed at and for the rest of the day I could feel Toms eyes on me. At one point I was so annoyed that I confronted him, but ill t ell you that when its needed, not now.

Dear Readers,

I can't believe I got this far! Well I'm having some trouble keeping everyone in character, I mean Alissa good cuz she's based off of me, but all the other characters are hard _ I'm going to die if I cant get all this done!! I need your help!! Puh leeeeez? Anyway beta readers any out there willing to do this story? Eh. I need ideas, dads turning off the cup before I get all my good inspiration. So I don't get to write anything down, I will soon don't worried, but yeah help would be nice, later yall look forward to seeing more of this stories this week!

XoXo-Nana


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: okay, I know I promised this weeks ago, but my dad went on vacation and was stuck at my grandmothers house this last week, I'm trying hard! But the only ideas I get are new story ideas! I'm thinking of redoing this one again, but for now I'll try my hardest to have at least one more chappie after this, though I made the plot to complex to be finished in that amount of time, so maybe it'll be done at chapter….10-ish, and I think a sequel would be in order if I think the ending turned out good, keep reading.

-Nana The Great)

STORY BEGIN!!!

_Dear Tom,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I will no longer staying here against my will, I am taking an owl, and some candy, goodbye once more ._

_Happily out of the window,_

_Alissa Aberantha._

I finished my letter and set it on the desk, labeled to only be read by tom, and as I had said, I climbed out of the window and down the climbed down a conveniently placed trellis.

"OI!!!" I called out to the Hogwarts grounds, someone had to be up, even at this hour, and, as if on queue, Mr. Filch crept to the great grumbling about stupid kids. I shook my head at this and called to him once more. "Hey! Filchie! Let me in!" I was lucky that filch had a soft spot for me, he had found me in a hallway once, my eyes filled with tears ,and a book in my lap, at this time he helped me to my feet and began to talk to me, he cheered me up. Filch looked up looking suspicious, but I did a patroness charm to let him know it really was me. He nodded and opened the gates/ "hey filch" I said giving the man a one armed hug. "lookin' good." said with a smile on my face, he looked at me like I was a nut, but it didn't bother me, Filch was a good man if you got to know him, misguided, but nice no less.

I laid in bed just staring at the ceiling, Toms face seemed to be every ware, and as a fell asleep, It was him that I dreamt of.

"Alissa?" a soft voice called to me. I looked up to see tom, _I must still be dreaming! I thought. And so I replied by pulling the pillow over my face, grumbling things like "one more minute mommy?" but the pillow was ripped away to revealed a piping mad Tom. My eyes widened at this, it wasn't a dream, but how'd tom get in here? I was about to ask him when he interrupted me by grabbing my arm. "your coming with me." he said simply, like we were going to a tea party. I frowned. "Tom, we most defiantly need to talk, and I'm not going anywhere until we do."_

_Dear Readers, _

_I am sorry to disappoint you by making this chapter so short, I wrote it in less than an hour, and I just felt that this was a good point to stop at, I am truly sorry, and I promise it wont happen again, also, I will be reviewing my older chapters, I realize there are tons of mistakes. Also, I know you people are reading all the way through, please! Pleas! Review! It truly helps, I need to know what you think otherwise I cant improve! Ahem, back on track now, thank you all for reading my story, I am thankful, now it is time to eat lunch, and I have a salad waiting for me in the refrigerator._

_` Keep Reading- Nana The Great_


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: this is totally not what any of you are expecting, and I don't expect any flames from you, I've had this planed from the beginning (I.E. the book with the covered title, was a Harry potter book she had fallen asleep with that night, you see where I'm going?) well okay, check it out.)

I sat at my desk reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, as I finished it I sat it down, totally disgusted, especially in Dumbledore, I hated him. He had taken Tom to Hogwarts, he knew that tom needed to be loved, why couldn't he treat tom like a son as well as a student, give him what he needed. I shook my head and walked over to my sisters bedroom door knocking hard. "HEY!! Come out here!" I yelled to her, she never read the Harry potter books, but she enjoyed the enthusiastic summaries I gave her, though I was sire this time she would not be impressed. As I told her what happened, she shook her head lightly.

"honestly, Alissa, what makes you think he disserves to be loved?" I was shocked, my sister never talked like that. I shook my head. "Mandy, everyone deserves love." and with that I walked away and to my bedroom ready to collapse onto my bed and sleep, little did I know, my thoughts on the matter of Tom Marvolo Riddle would effect not only my life but thousands of others as well. I awoke in a place I immediately recognized, it was platform 9 ½ from Harry potter, I must be dreaming, then I spotted Amanda, my sister and ran to her, hugging her hard.

"well, I must be dreaming." she commented, seeing how I never hug her in real life. I walked over with her and pointed to the train where a person stood his back towards us, but it was obvious who it was, it was tom riddle, and this was his first year by the looks of it. I stood watching, and it seemed as though the world around me grew, I looked down at my feet and realized that I wasn't wearing my bunny slippers, or my silky pajamas, I was in cloths from tom riddles era. I stood in shock, and pinched myself several times. Nothing happened. I was really in the world of witches and wizards, along wit Amanda, who also seemed to shrink in size, her features changing to more childish ones, as I assumed min already had.

I grabbed Amanda and took her off to the side. " Mandy, we have to get onto that train." she nodded and we walked forward to it, wondering if anyone would recognize that we weren't supposed to be there. I found an empty compartment and began to talk to my sister in a low voice. "Amanda, I don't think were in Kansas anymore." It was my attempt at cheering her up, as anything out of the norm scared my sister, she was terrified of spiders bigger than a quarter, horses that were to tall, people that looked funny, it didn't matter, it scared her, or at least 12 year old her, as I remember.

"Alissa, your jokes aren't funny just now." she said a frightened look on her face. I nodded in acceptance that my words didn't help, and plopped down on the seat. "do you think maybe Dumbledore is on the train?" I asked. "maybe he could help us." she shook her head. "remember like the third one, teachers don't normally take the train. At that I remembered, Horace Slughorn, He took the train in the books, if I could impress him enough, I would have good reasoning to get to Dumbledore quicker, or at least I hoped I would. And so I walked out into the hallway, smiling brightly as I realized I probably stood a chance, seeing how I did have many talents, most of them in the arts, though I would still be deemed future famous person by slug horn if he found out about them. My grin depend as I saw a Mr. Horace slug horn standing out of his compartment talking to some older students. But then I frowned, I couldn't tell hi I knew who he was, I didn't have an witches or wizards in my family as far as I knew. Then I realized, as a future author, I was good at making up stories. And so I walked towards him, a more confident look on my face.

"Excuse me" I piped in interrupting some people who then gave me dirty looks, though I paid no mind to them. "Are you Professor Slughorn?" I asked my confidence rising.

"Yes dear, that would be me." he replied simply. "what is it that you wanted now?" I smiled even more if it was possible I was sure my plan was going to work! "my uncle Tidus said he knew you, and wanted me to introduce myself as his niece the aspiring author. My name is Alissa Aberantha." I said,

"Hmm." Slughorn was thinking hard, and you could tell. "Tidus Aberantha?" He asked as he scanned his memory. "Yes I remember him, Good boy, good boy, it is very tragic the way his sister Amelia passed. My dear, would that be your mother?" I nodded solemnly, my acting classes really did come in hand, though I didn't have any idea I hade relatives in another universe, it would serve me well to use them to my advantage, I would have to write to this Tidus fellow and tell him about what happened or I would be discovered.

"Dear girl" why don't you join us here and tell us what kind of things you like to write." I shook my head. " I have to get back to my sister, It was good to meet you professor, and I hope to make good marks in your class." with this I smiled and walked away, but as soon as my back was turned to them I frowned, I had to tell Amanda what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"you did what?" Amanda asked with surprise evident in her voice. I shook my head. "Mandy, I had to make a story, and I all I did was use a name from our family history, its not like I knew he was alive now! Or here! Not to mention a wizard!" I snapped my mouth shut after that, and wouldn't open it until the train ride was over, then I started to think things over. Would they know we were coming? Would our names be on this list to be sorted? Or were we doomed to be found out and kicked out into a cold world that we knew very little about? I was glad to have my fifteen year old mind, even if my body was that of an eleven year old. I smiled, my intellectuality would put me on terms with the teachers, as I was ahead of my class as a fifteen year old, I would most definitely take arithmancy, What was I thinking? How did I know I would even be allowed to attend. So before we got off the train I rushed to professor Slughorn.

Sir!" I called to him it was evident that It was urgent or he might not have turned around. "yes miss Aberantha?" he asked. A smile on his face as if someone had just told him a wonderful joke, there I realized, he had the same group of students around him, but all of them had uniforms on now. I turned my attention away from them. "Sir." I stated more calmly this time. "it is of great importance that I see professor Dumbledore privately along with my sister before the sorting begins. Would that be possible?" I asked a look of worry in my eyes evident. He looked a little shocked but nodded and put his hand down on the seat next to him. "miss Aberantha, if you would like you could bring your sister and you could spend the last few minutes of the train ride here with us." with the word us he was referring to the several boys surrounding him. And due to my older mind, I couldn't help but think same of them were lemon worthy, but I shook my head lightly, I would have none of that now, it would be inappropriate, so I nodded to Slughorn and went to retrieve Amanda.

"Sis!" I called to her as she sat looking at the blurring trees outside of the window. She turned her head to look at me and I saw deep sadness, of course, I knew she was homesick. Amanda may have been the older sister, but she was weak, in a way that I never would be. In fact, I was glad to be away from that place, the tragic economy. The overruling government, I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with it, for a while at least. "come on Mandy, were going to see Dumbledore when the train stops, and then we can get this all sorted out. Okay? I said looking at my older sister sweetly. She nodded, and got up from her seat following me solemnly until we came to Slughorn's compartment. There we spent the rest of the train ride somewhat quietly.

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry for this chapter being so incredibly short, but I mean, I really think this is a good spot to end it for today ( I can't believe it took me all day to write this, its like my brain is deteriorating) ahem, I know I will lose a lot of formerly dedicated readers by adding the from the future part of the plot, but too bad, it was planned from the beginning! So there ^__^" anyway, thank you to those of you who will still read. But I have one problem I would like to take up with you. REVEIWS! No one is reviewing, I'm starting to think all the hits are accidents, I would desperately appreciate a review!! PLEASE O' FATHER GOD AND MOTHER GODDESS PLEASE JUST REVIEW!!!!! ( I know I more than likely just lost the rest of you because your all Christians and hate me for not believing in your stupid hateful god.)


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir?" asked one of the elder boys in the compartment just as we were leaving. "Why did you offer _girls a place in our compartment?"_

_Slughorn had never been a sexist, he was only interested in talent. If someone was to be famous, than he would be involved with them. And those girls had something very important in their future. "The girls are related to a former student of mine…A Mr. Tidus Aberantha…. Good man, though. The history in their family is rather eerie. But, we mustn't get ourselves on that topic.. If you will excuse me Mr. Lolten. I have to escort these ladies to professor Dumbledore._

_The trio walked the length of a corridor to the headmasters office, just as I had requested. There, headmaster Dippet, and professor Dumbledore were waiting. _

_I tugged on Dumbledore's sleeve and whispered something to him._

"_Professor Slughorn, I believe this is a private conversation. Thank you for escorting these young ladies to us. You may go down to the feast." Slughorn grumbled down the hallway though he would surly forget about finding all the interesting things about the girls as soon as he got food near his nose._

_I opened my mouth but my sister beat me to the explanation with a fit. "get me away from here!" she wailed, tears streamed from her eyes and piddled on the ground near her feet._

_The men looked in surprise at my sister, her wailing and distress could surely be heard miles away, so I took the lead part, my calm startlingly in contrast to my sisters behavior. "Sirs…What my sister is so distressed about. I mean, why we came to you, Is that we don't belong here, we aren't fro here, as far as we know, we don't even have any magical abilities. We just don't know how to get home."_

_(A/N: well, I guess this is it for now PLEASE! PLEASE! Please review! Im lost without you all! If you don't review how am I supposed to know what to do next? Please, tell me what you think so I can keep improving and keep updating and then my chapters can get longer! Thanks!) Love to your mothers-Nana _


End file.
